In the cultivation of agricultural and horticultural crops, a large number of controlling agents have been used against crop injury. However, many of them are hardly satisfactory as controlling agents because of insufficient control efficacy, restrictions on their use due to appearance of pathogenic fungi having drug resistance, phytotoxicity or pollution on plants, or strong toxicity on humans, domestic animals and fishes. Therefore, there has been required to develop plant disease controlling agents applicable safely and having less of the drawbacks mentioned above.
Relating to the present invention, Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose tetrazoyloxime derivatives having a structure similar to that of the compounds of the present invention.
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-131416[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-131392[Patent Document 3]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-137875